A Father's Love
by Aylen-Aussie
Summary: The nine new apprentices of Amberclan are eager to start learning the ways of their clan. But, hidden to many eyes, blood is starting to sneak up on the kits of Flarestrike and Cloverspirit in ways they never would've expected. Sequel to AMD!
1. Allegiances

**A L L E G I A N C E S**  
**L E A D E R **  
Cinderstar - Pretty blue-grey she-cat with icy blue eyes.  
**D E P U T Y****  
**Whiteleaf - White tom with green eyes.  
**apprentice: **Eaglepaw**  
****M E D I C I N E C A T ****  
**Cloverspirit White she-cat with lime green eyes.  
**apprentice: **Lightpaw**  
****W A R R I O R S****  
**Ferndream - A dappled chocolate queen with stunning green eyes.  
**apprentice: **Applepaw  
Redfire - A ginger tom with orange eyes.  
**apprentice: **Stormpaw  
Embersky - A dusty colored she-cat with light grey eyes.  
Dawnblaze - Dark ginger she-cat with yellow eyes.  
**apprentice: **Acornpaw  
Flarestrike - Light ginger tom with yellow eyes.  
Crowtalon - Black tom with brown eyes.  
**apprentice: **Snowpaw  
Silentstream - Lovely light grey she-cat with ocean blue eyes.  
**apprentice: **  
Brightdream - Tortoiseshell with dark green eyes.  
Sunflower Golden calico she-cat with light green eyes.  
**apprentice: **Blazepaw  
Ashfall - Grey tabby she-cat with orange eyes.  
Jayheart - Silver tom with blue eyes.  
**apprentice: **Icepaw  
Rayshine - Golden tabby tom with amber eyes.  
Sharpclaw - Scarred black tom with dark blue eyes  
**apprentice: **Featherpaw  
Northwind - Brown she-cat with black tabby and green eyes  
**apprentice: **Moonpaw  
**A P P R E N T I C E S****  
**Eaglepaw - Mottled brown and white tom with yellow eyes  
Applepaw - Dark red she-cat with yellow eyes  
Blazepaw - Grey tabby tom with dark bronze eyes  
Snowpaw - Brown tom with yellow eyes  
Featherpaw - Light silver she-cat with lime green eyes  
Stormpaw - Grey she-cat with light blue eye  
Icepaw - White tom with brown eyes  
Acornpaw - Brown she-cat with yellow eyes  
Moonpaw - Grey tom with yellow eyes  
Lightpaw - Ginger tabby she-cat with white paws and grey eyes**  
****E L D E R S **  
Lostfur(Darkpelt) - Mangy black she-cat with orange eyes.  
**  
**


	2. Prologue

**Welcome my miniscule amount of readers to A Father's Love. It will mainly center around the kits, so not a lot of Flarestrike & Cloverspirit POVs for it, even if I adore writing them. If you haven't already figured it out, the main characters are Applepaw and Blazepaw, more Blazepaw though. Snowpaw will also play a main role, Fatherpaw is just... there. Aha, sorry. Enjoy!**

Three cats were arguing in the Starclan hunting grounds, their tails and bodies bristled.

"You've done it before! Why not with me?"

Blazepaw was snarling at Shadownight, his golden eyes flashing with malice.

"Because, you have to stay up in Starclan to help us figure out your sister's punishment!"

Blazepaw lashed his tail, unsheathing his claws.

"You will not kill my sister or her kits as a punishment! Can't you see her punishment already unfolding?"

Instead of striking the former medicine cat he sank his claws into the earth and shook his head, sitting down and glancing down towards the earth as if he could see Cloverspirit down there, preparing to induce herself.

"She won't be able to do it. She won't be able to give up her kits. But I'll tell you this, I won't let you kill her, and I won't let you leave her broken from the death of those kittens."

Shadownight too looked downwards, a pool of water rippling where he had looked. In it, Cloverspirit thoughts could be seen, a blur of telling the clan her treachery and her ponderings if Flarestrike could claim them. Shadownight shivered as her intense love for the kits rolled over him.

"Send me down as one! I have to protect my sister!"

Blazepaw looked down at her frantically, his tail lashing. "Do it!"

Shadownight looked down at his paws, his toes were twitching.

"This darkness... it will engulf Amberclan. All because of her. She was such a lively apprentice..."

His black face contorted in pain, before he nodded, "Okay, I'll do it."

Blazepaw sighed, "Thank you. I know I won't be able to remember you, but please, send me down safely."

And with that he bounded down towards his sister as she prepared to give birth to her last kit, her own brother.

**I did have a different prologue, but I wanted another one started in Starclan just like AMD. Plus, I really like the Blazepaws. This Blazepaw's personality will be different than the one down there. The dead one is a hot-headed, grumpy, and a lot like Jaypaw. The re-born one takes everything in stride with a cool-air, but sometimes acts a lot like his former self. R&R! **


	3. Mischief Managed

**I 3 this chapter. Kits are so fun to write, espiecially when there are so many of them. :) Enjoy!  
**  
"Mummy, how old am I?"

"17 sunrises."

"Mummy, how come I'm not white like you?"

"It's just the way you were born."

"Mummy-"

"Do you have to ask so many questions?"

"Mummy, what's a question?"

Cloverspirit let out a little sigh as Applekit babbled to her. Ever since her ears had unfolded and the world had opened up to her she never shut up. And between keeping four kits in the medicine cat den while she was trying to train Lightpaw, well, it wasn't exactly a comfy life. Lightpaw came trotting in and Applekit instantly shot over towards her and Cloverspirit shifted out of her nest and left the other three kits, peacefully napping, and walked over to her apprentice.

"Did you see my daddy? He said he was going to play toss-the-moss today and he isn't here!"

Lightpaw turned to grin at the kit as soon as she placed the bundle of herbs onto the ground.

"You play toss-the-moss with Flarestrike all the time!"

She said, slipping the coltsfoot into a pile with the rest.

"That's because he can throw it _really _far!"

Cloverspirit shushed her kit, "Your siblings are napping. Just because you woke up early doesn't mean you can wake them up too!"

Applekit turned to look at her mom, "That's because I'm bored! Why can't I go out and play with Ashfall's kits? They look they're having fun and I'm stuck in here!"

She stomped her foot in a cute manner and let out a little huff.

"Those kits are different from you. You're special."

Cloverspirit wrapped her tail around her kit as Applekit wiggled away.

"How am I special? Are my brothers and sister special too?"

Cloverspirit nodded and Applekit grinned. "Can I puh-lease wake up Featherkit? Pretty please!"

Luckily for Applekit, her sister's head suddenly popped up from the very large nest, "Wake me up? I'm already awake!"

Featherkit stumbled out of the nest and hit the floor, "Oof."

She kicked Snowkit in the face on accident and he let out a squeak.

"Ouch! Mummy! Featherkit kicked me!"

Featherkit spat at her brother, "It was an accident! Mummy! I didn't mean to."

Lightpaw let out a little laugh and pushed all the herbs out of the way as Featherkit and Snowkit pounced on eachother, their still wobbly legs providing lots of falls and accidental kicks.

Blazekit sat up and yawned, "For Starclan's sake could you please not make so much racket? I was sleeping really good!"

He climbed out of the nest and Applekit tackled him.

Growling, she pulled on his ears, "Don't be a spoilsport!"

She crowed and then sped out of the nest, tripping on her paws and tail fluffed up. Cloverspirit quickly trotted after her and Blazekit ran into her leg.

"Oopsie! Sorry Mum!"

And weaved around and leaped onto his sister and they rolled around, kicking up dust. Eaglekit came out coughing, a little larger than her kits and a lot steadier on his feet than the rest of the kits.

With a mock battlecry he charged towards the fray. More bundles of fur slipped underneath her as Featherkit and Snowkit raced out to help their siblings. As Applekit hared away Blazekit stood to one side with his tail fluffed up.

"I, Blazestar, am going to whip your butt!"

And he leapt towards Eaglekit, slipping right under to large kit.

"Huh?" Eaglekit looked around and Blazekit pounced on his tail.

Stormkit and Icekit, Silentstream's kits and only a day older than Cloverspirit's kits came outside and then raced forwards.

"Attack! I'm on Eaglekit's side!"

Me too!" Icekit yowled and they ran straight into Snowkit and Applekit and they play-fought.

Ashfall watched them with narrowed eyes and suddenly Cinderstar emerged from the tunnel, coughing.

"What the Starclan?" She exclaimed and all the kits froze.

The dust settled and revealed all seven kits either on top of eachother or standing nearby, pelts dirty and little chests heaving.

"Eaglekit!" Brightdream meowed and he charged over to her.

"Kits!"

Stormkit and Icekit went, "Awww." And then padded back to the nursery.

Applekit marched up to Cinderstar.

"Cinderstar, how'd you get to be leader?"

Blazekit meowed randomly, "Let's play the Three!"

All three other kits turned to to look at him like he had just announced he was purple.

"The what?"

Applekit padded towards her brother, "That doesn't sound like fun. There are four of us."

Cloverspirit pricked her ears, that was the game they used to play when they were young.

"Daddy!"

Applekit shrieked and raced back towards the tunnel where Flarestrike was with a rabbit in his jaws. The rest of the patrol filed around him as he stopped to greet her.

"Is that for us!"

Her eyes went wide and he shook his head, "For your mom and Lightpaw."

He said, and Rayshine looked at Applekit in a nasty way. The rest of the kits were padding back towards Cloverspirit, shaking their pelts free of dust. Flarestrike turned in that direction purring and weaved his way through the cats and slid into the den.

He placed a rabbit down onto the floor and Lightpaw purred at it, "That looks yummy."

She said and Cloverspirit sniffed eagerly at it. Flarestrike was immediately bombarded by questions.

"Where does the tunnel lead?" Featherkit asked.

Applekit shouted, "It leads to the forest, mousebrain!"

Flarestrike scolded her, "We don't call our siblings mousebrains."

Cloverspirit listened, grinning. Flarestrike was such a good father, she was happy that he had chosen her as a mate.

"What's it like out in the forest? Is it big?" Snowkit said, peering through the entrance.

"Bigger than you could imagine." He meowed.

Applekit chased her tail, bumping into Blazekit who looked sullen after his game had been declined.

"I'm going to be a warrior and see all of it!" Applekit declared.

Flarestrike looked down at her, "I'm sure you will." He said, pride in his voice.

"If those forbidden kits are even made warriors."

Crowtalon stood at the entrance to the den, glaring at Flarestrike.

**Well, that ends that chapter. Crowtalon is such a jerk, but Cloverspirit teaches him a lesson in a later chapter. :P R&R! **


	4. The 1st Apprentice

**Sorry for the late update guys! I really haven't had time to do any uploading because I just seem to not have any time! Everytime I sit down to write I'm either exhausted or being scooted off to soccer or doing homework! Anyway, enjoy! :0  
**  
Eaglekit was standing beside the nursery, his head lifted as Brightdream gave the top of it a few licks. Rayshine stood beside him, looking as proud as ever.

Applekit stood beside Blazekit as he whispered, "In 14 sunrises, that'll be us!"

Applekit bounced on her toes as she noticed the other kits also staring at him with envy. They still had to wait for this moment. Cloverspirit was in her den, back to training Lightpaw since her kits had gotten older.

"No, Lightpaw. Poppy seeds look like this! You feed somebody that and it'll do some major damage."

Flarestrike was standing by Sharpclaw, murmuring something. Sharpclaw gave a glance over at Northwind, she had gotten her warrior name a moon earlier. Supposedly, Sharpclaw was very fond of her. Lightpaw didn't like Sharpclaw very much and shrunk away from him whenever he came near.

"He scares me." She had explained.

Cinderstar was grooming on top of her den, blue eyes bright as she gazed upon the next apprentice of Amberclan.

Cloverspirit looked down at Blazekit and Applekit, "I wonder who his mentor will be."

She said, providing an opening for her kits to amuse her by guessing.

"I bet it'll be Dawnblaze!" Blazekit said, his tabby tail flicking a little.

"I want my mentor to be Daddy! He could teach me lots!"

Applekit said loudly, and suddenly everybody in the camp stiffened, their ears perked. Cloverspirit could hear it too, a loud crashing towards the camp. Suddenly, Jayheart burst through the entrance, something clamped in his jaws. His eyes were wide as he shot towards the medicine cat den. The kits squeaked and skidded out of the way. Jayheart dropped a large chunk of honeycomb on the ground and let out a yowl.

"Bees! Bees everywhere!" Lightpaw raced inside, her fur fluffed up.

"Jayheart! Jayheart! Look at me, there are no bees."

Cloverspirit steadied his jerking head with her tail and looked down at the honeycomb with a sigh.

"Tell me what happened." She said.

"Well, I was out hunting for something extra good for Ashfall since leaf-bare will be coming up soon and I smelled something sweet and I just wanted a little bit! They swarmed me... and stung me."

He shook his head, licking his flank and wincing.

Lightpaw examined his side and gasped, "They're all over him. We need to use yarrow, right?"

Cloverspirit nodded and left her to fetch that. Her kits were gathered in her nest, watching curiously.

"They hurt!" Jayheart complained, licking his paw and spitting something out.

Cloverspirit began to groom his pelt free of the stingers and Lightpaw came back and helped.

"Okay, now what do we do next?" Cloverspirit questioned her apprentice.

Lightpaw began stripping the leaves off of the plant.

"We chew it up into a poultice and put it on the stings!"

She answered cheerfully, leaning down to do so. _Soon she will need her medicine cat name... _Cloverspirit thought as she watched her, and then internally shivered. To give her apprentice a full name she had to face Starclan again... and that propechy! As Lightpaw licked it into his scratches Cloverspirit explained to her kittens what she had just done. None seemed very interested besides Snowkit, who pricked his ears and tipped his head.

"Will all cats gather beneath my den for a clan meeting!"

Cinderstar yowled and Cloverspirit nearly tripped over Featherkit as they all scrambled from the den to watch. Jayheart padded out of the den, whimpering. He sat down stiffly beside Ashfall. Cloverspirit guided her kits towards Flarestrike and Sharpclaw and away from her and her own kits.

"We've gathered here today to celebrate a very important time in a young cat's life, naming them as an apprentice. Eaglekit, you have waited for this for six moons. Will you please step forwards?"

Eaglekit took two steps away from Brightdream and then looked up at Cinderstar.

"Closer." She said and a few cats meowed in amusement.

Glancing around at the clan, he frowned and then padded fully forwards until Cinderstar could look down at him.

"Eaglekit, from this day until you are named a warrior your name will be Eaglepaw. Your mentor will be Whiteleaf, I hope that he passes his wisdom and strength to you."

Eaglepaw stepped towards Whiteleaf and they touched noses.

"Eaglepaw! Eaglepaw!" The clan chanted and Applekit bounded over to her cousin.

"Can I help you set up a nest?" She asked and he nodded, slipping into the apprentice den.

Suddenly, all the rest of the kits noticed their absence and shot away towards the den. Cloverspirit froze when she saw Acornkit and Moonkit among them. Then she relaxed her muscles with a sigh, surely she shouldn't be worried about those kits. They... regrettably, had Flarestrike in them too. Eaglepaw slipped outside and was directing the kits about.

"Go get me a soft feather from your mum's den!"

"Fetch me some soft blades of grass."

"Bring me some moss!" The kits sped around camp, following orders.

Applekit bumped into Acornkit as she was hurrying back with a feather clamped in her mouth.

"Watch out!" She squeaked and the feather fluttered away.

Blazekit pounced on it and Acornkit looked at her strangely. Then she scrambled away and disappeared into the nursery. _Well, there goes my theory. _Cloverspirit thought, her heart sinking. If Ashfall was plaguing her kits' thoughts with bad ones about hers, then what had she told them about their father?

**Dun. Dun. Dunnn. I'm not a big fan of cliffies at the end of every chapter, so you won't get many. Thanks to my story alerters & favers. :) R&R!**


	5. Nine Apprentices

**Well, in this chapter our favorite apprentices get their warrior names! Woo-hoo!  
**  
Applekit raced past Crowtalon and up to his mate Silentstream, letting out an excited mew, "We're gonna be apprentices!"

Stormkit and Icekit were play-fighting while Sharpclaw coached them. Northwind was sharing tongues with Lightpaw while Cloverspirit was trying to groom Featherkit and Blazekit at the same time. Snowkit was sitting beside Flarestrike, his chest puffed out as he straightened himself up. Applekit turned her head and trotted towards her father and he looked down at her and smiled. His tongue swept across her head and she looked up at him.

"Has Cinderstar said who my mentor will be?"

Flarestrike leaned towards her and whispered in her ear, "It's a secret."

Cinderstar appeared out of her den looking a little ruffled and stood on top of her den.

"Amberclan gather beneath my den for a clan meeting!"

Her yowl rang across the camp and Cloverspirit nudged Featherkit forwards. Applekit trembled with excitement and tried to look as calm as Blazekit as she walked towards the den. Stormkit's whiskers were shivering and Icekit was hiding behind his sister. Acornkit and Moonkit had their chins held high as they padded towards her. Snowkit shot forwards, his tail sticking up with anxiety. Eaglepaw was sitting by the apprentices' den awaiting his new den mates.

"Never before has Amberclan had so many apprentices. They are living proof that we are growing strong! Stormkit, please step forwards."

The grey she-cat took a couple of steps towards the den and looked eagerly up at Cinderstar.

"From this day forwards until you have earned your warriors name you will be known as Stormpaw. Your mentor will be Redfire; I hope that he will pass on his great strength and strategy to you."

Stormpaw touched her nose delicately to his and purred, going to sit by Eaglepaw.

"Icekit, please step forwards."

Stormpaw's brother slowly moved to look up at Cinderstar, her tail-tip twitching nervously.

"Icekit, from this day forwards until you have earned your warriors name you shall be known as Icepaw. Your mentor will be Jayheart; I hope that he will share his love of life with you."

The two greeted and then sat down together. Cinderstar fixed her blue gaze on Applekit and she wiggled.

"Applekit, please step forwards."

The she-kit took a few proud steps and then glanced up. Something was hiding in Cinderstar's eyes as she murmured the ceremonial words and then announced her mentor.

"Applepaw, your mentor will be Ferndream, I hope that she will pass on her skill and devotion to you."

Applepaw touched noses with her grandmother and then sat back to watch the rest of the ceremonies.

"Snowpaw, your mentor will be Crowtalon."

"Featherpaw, your mentor will be Sharpclaw."

"Acornpaw, your mentor will be Dawnblaze."

"Blazepaw, your mentor will be Sunflower."

"Moonpaw, your mentor will be Northwind."

As all eight apprentices moved to stand in the middle of the camp their new names rang around the camp.

"Stormpaw! Icepaw! Applepaw! Snowpaw! Featherpaw! Acornpaw! Blazepaw! Moonpaw!"

**If you ever see me call Stormpaw a he and Icepaw a she, it's because Storm and Ice are usually prefixes for the genders I mistake them for! Sorry! D: R&R!**


	6. Welcome to the Family

**I wrote this chapter a while ago I was just too lazy to upload it. :P I don't really like it all to much.  
**  
Blazepaw pawed the moss into place as he watched his siblings do the same. Why did he have to do such a mouse brained thing? Mousebrained things were for Snowpaw! _I don't even know how to play this... Three game!_ Then why had he suggested it? And why did he always tingle when he looked at Brightdream and his mum? It was all just too weird. Applepaw pounced towards him, waggling her hindquarters in the air.

"Ferndream is gonna take me out to see the territory! You should ask Sunflower if she wants to come!"

Sliding out of the den with the rest of the apprentices, Blazepaw looked around for his grandma and mentor. There! He trotted towards her, his tail waving in the air.

"Hey, can we go out with Fern-... dream?"

Sunflower had turned her head towards him, her eyes shining with sadness. She dipped her head, making a choking sound. Cats couldn't cry, but she looked about as close she could get to it.

"So I guess... I have to call you Bla-blazepaw now..."

Annoyed, he looked around for Applepaw to make sure she didn't slip off without him. She was standing beside Ferndream chatting eagerly with the older cat looked slightly annoyed.

"Uhm, yeah. Do you have a problem with my name?"

The last part came out a little sharper than he intended and he recoiled if she decided to scold him.

"Mom! Are you okay?" Cloverspirit ran over, placing her tail on Sunflower's shoulders.

"He looks so much like him... did you have to name him after him too?"

Blazepaw looked down at his tabby legs and frowned, "Who do I look like? Name me after who?"

His mum licked his ear, "My brother, his name was Blazepaw. He looked just like you."

Blazepaw flicked his now soggy ear and mumbled, "Oh. Can we go now? I want to go with Applepaw!"

Sunflower sniffled and shook Cloverspirit's tail off, straightening herself.

"No, we'll go with Crowtalon and Snowpaw."

His hopes faded, _great, the mousebrain and the jerk-face. _Tail trailing behind him he looked at Snowpaw and saw his own sadness reflected in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Blazepaw asked and Snowpaw glared up at Crowtalon.

"He's a fox-face!" He growled into his ear.

Applepaw flicked her tail at them as she trotted past with Northwind and Moonpaw. While she was doing this Moonpaw looked over his shoulder and gave her an evil glare, then smirked in the direction of his mom. Ashfall half-closed her eyes at him and then slipped back into the nursery and then brought her nest out in a ball and trotted into the warriors' den.

Everybody else grouped up too and they headed out.

"Let's go towards the twolegplace."

Crowtalon offered, and the padded on. As the pace quickened, Blazepaw tried to take in as much as he could.

Skidding to a stop with his chest heaving, he looked around before he spat, "Can't we stop and look around? I thought we were supposed to be exploring, not dying!"

Snowpaw's tongue hung out of his mouth like a dog and even Sunflower looked tired.

Crowtalon looked at all three of them then growled, "Watch your mouth kit!"

Blazepaw jerked his head, stung. The black tom began to hop into a tree and he peered through the bushes. Murmuring to himself, he looked this way and that way. Blazepaw stood fuming while Snowpaw flopped down, panting. Sunflower cooled down by licking the grass from in-between her claws, making her rest look a lot more dignified than Snowpaw's. Blazepaw copied her and licked his side as Crowtalon noisily slid down.

"We can go towards heat rocks and then cut back to the creek. Get up, you lump!"

He made sure to hiss at Snowpaw before he trotted off. Blazepaw caught Sunflower's huff of frustration as he led. Again. By the time they had returned to camp Blazepaw's paws felt like they were about to fall off. Snowpaw had to be taken back to camp early because he'd fainted. _What a mouse-heart. _Blazepaw sneered as he saw Cloverspirit padding out of the medicine cat den and licking his head comfortingly, then she looked in Crowtalon's direction and stalked towards him.

"You!"

She growled, marching up to the large black tom and swiping away the pigeon he had been trying to eat with her claws.

"Snowpaw is your apprentice, and I expect you to treat him as such! You overworked him today with all you're running about! It's his first day!"

Crowtalon stood up and towered over her. She cocked her chin up and glared into his eyes.

"It's not my fault your son is a pitiful excuse for an apprentice! Look-"

His tail swept around to all the other apprentices, most hanging in the camp and chatting.

"-do you see any other apprentices that fainted during the trip? No. Blazepaw did just fine."

Snowpaw pricked his ears, turning his orange eyes towards them. They grew wide, and then he disappeared into the medicine cat den.

"Well maybe he's just special!" Cloverspirit argued, her body shivering from rage.

Her eyes were like brands of fire.

"Maybe he's just a weakling! Forbidden loves always ends in tragedy, Cloverspirit! Not even the likes of you can escape that!"

Blazepaw felt this tingling in his paws and his claws unsheathed. He sprang forwards in time to see a white paw flash through the air, and then Crowtalon's blood dripping off his chin from a scratch on his nose. He stood right in between them as Crowtalon let out a ferocious roar and unsheathed his own claws.

"Touch her and I'll tear your ears off."

His lip crinkled to reveal his teeth and suddenly Flarestrike came from the tunnel, Applepaw trailing behind him and babbling something.

"Whoa, whoa. Cinderstar!"

He pushed Blazepaw away who was still shocked that he had said such a thing and stood in between the furious queen and short-tempered warrior. Applepaw glanced from him to Cloverspirit, a shocked expression on her face. Cloverspirit looked Crowtalon straight in the eye, then towards somebody standing nearby, behind Blazepaw, and whirled to pad into the medicine cat den.

Cinderstar was standing on her den, looking at Crowtalon. Then she beckoned for him to come into her den with her tail. Blazepaw turned so that he could see who his mum had given a second glare to and his eyes met with Ashfall's as she smirked at him. She whispered something to Moonpaw and the silver tom trotted towards him.

"You just don't get it, do you?" He said, feeling Applepaw coming towards them.

If Moonpaw was here to pick on their brother then Applepaw wouldn't allow that. Her ginger fur brushed against his and she frowned at him.

"Don't get what?"

She asked, but there was a sinking feeling in Blazepaw, as if he already knew what was coming.

"Why you never stayed in the nursery with the other kits. Why everybody hates you. Crowtalon wasn't just speaking lies; forbidden love always ends in tragedy."

Moonpaw's sister Acornpaw sidled up to him, glaring back at Applepaw with mirrored yellow eyes.

"We're special, that's why. Plus, it was crowded in there. And what forbidden love? What kind of mouse-brained idea-"

Acornpaw laughed, "What a lame excuse."

She head butted Applepaw, knocking her off her paws, and smiled at her.

"You know, I never would've thought I would come to hate my half sister. Welcome to the family."

**Chilling. Just so you know, Moonpaw and Acornpaw have been poisoned by their mother's thoughts on Flarestrike and Cloverspirit & their kits. It's not really their fault. :/**


	7. Fright

**The last chapter I was too lazy to upload that I finished a long time ago. So, from now on, my alerters & favers can have fresh new updates!  
**  
Snowpaw could see something going on between Moonpaw, Acornpaw and his brother and sister. Featherpaw was crunching down onto a mouse with Stormpaw and Icepaw was padding towards them, his tail raised high with glee.

Crowtalon emerged from Cinderstar's den, his fur looking ruffled. Cinderstar herself looked annoyed too, and she gazed around the clearing then sat down to lick her tail. Cloverspirit was in her den, complaining to Lightpaw about Crowtalon. Apparently, the dark tom had caused trouble before.

Snowpaw turned his head this way and that way, looking for his father. He didn't feel like going back into the medicine cat den where his mother would smother him. It wasn't his fault he'd come out weak!

Suddenly, Applepaw was under Acornpaw, her face contorted in a snarl. Snowpaw raced over, his ears pricked. Featherpaw was following him, her fur bristled.

"Hah! You're no kin of mine!" Applepaw was sneering, scrambling to her feet.

Ashfall padded from the nursery, her head raised.

Blazepaw looked towards her, "Ashfall, can you explain to your kits we're not their kin?"

The grey queen licked Moonpaw's head with a purr.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that. Since, they are your kin. One way or another."

Snowpaw's mouth dropped open, "What? So Flarestrike..."

Ashfall licked her paws casually, swiping them over her whiskers.

"Had kits with me. Just underestimation, that's all."

Applepaw's fur had bushed out until she was twice her size, "My father would never have kits with you!"

She growled.

Acornpaw curled her lip, "_My _father was a strong, brave warrior! Un-like your father!" She spat.

Blazepaw turned around, "C'mon Featherpaw. Let's allow them to claw each other's ears off. I know who my family is."

His silver sister glanced at Applepaw before following him back to the apprentice den. Snowpaw stepped up Applepaw's side, gaze flickering uncertainly from Acornpaw to Moonpaw. The grey tom was bigger than Blazepaw, and Snowpaw felt like a mouse under his yellow eyes. Cloverspirit bounded from the medicine cat den, her eyes bright with interest. Her tail wrapped around Applepaw.

"What's going on?" She asked Ashfall softly, frowning.

Ashfall turned her orange eyes on Cloverspirit, and then grinned.

"My kits were just introducing themselves. Isn't that right, Acornpaw?"

The brown she-cat nodded, purring and rubbing against her mom.

"You kept us apart so long I just didn't really ever get to meet them."

Moonpaw said, and Snowpaw glanced towards his mother. Her eyes were narrowed, but she said nothing more. Instead, she turned around and brushed her tail down Applepaw's side. The dark ginger apprentice followed her into the medicine cat's den.

"Watch your tail, fox-dung."

Moonpaw growled at him as he and Acornpaw turned towards their mother with round, eager eyes. Disgusted, Snowpaw turned around and trudged back towards the apprentice's den. He felt small as he snuggled next to Blazepaw, large for his age.

_It isn't true! _Snowpaw argued in his head against the tight knot of suspicion in his belly. _My father would never have kits with two she-cats at one time! He isn't like that!_

But the clues were there: Moonpaw's yellow eyes, so much like Flarestrike's, and his sister Acornpaw's reddish-brown coloring. He curled into a tight ball and squeezed his eyes shut.

_Acornpaw and Moonpaw aren't my half-siblings! No, no, NO!_

**Yes, Snowpaw will be a major character later in the story! I have big plans for him, Applepaw, and Blazepaw. Poor 'ol Featherpaw just doesn't get any attention. :P I will switch the kits' POVs from every chapter. The next one will be Applepaw! R&R to get a Snowpaw plushie! ^3^**


	8. Never Falls Far from the Tee

Applepaw gazed at her mother in disbelief.

"Mom. Why is Acornpaw saying daddy is their daddy?"

Cloverspirit stood stiffly, looking at her daughter with warm eyes, as if drinking in her very essence before spilling the truth. The truth about everything.

"Flarestrike and I are your mother and father. I am a medicine cat and he is a warrior. It is forbidden for us to have kits. But we did."

Applepaw flattened her ears, eyes wide. _I'm a product of something forbidden; I was never supposed to happen! _

"We didn't want our kits to suffer for what we did, so we devised a plan to stop anybody from finding out."

She sat down, wrapping her tail tightly over her paws, pricking her ears. Applepaw braced her legs and frowned, conflicting feelings warring inside of her: warmth that her mom and dad would go to so much trouble to protect their kits, but something else. A nagging in her head...

"So your father had kits with Ashfall, and we planned to give our kits to her. She agreed, but we should've known. It was stupid. As we were coming back to camp with our kits, I couldn't do it."

She let her head sag beneath her shoulders.

"I-If I wasn't so weak, you might be living better lives without so many..."

Cloverspirit stopped, and leaned forwards to lick her head.

Applepaw shied away and scowled at her, "Without so many what?" She pried, her tail fluffing up.

"We can talk about this more when you're older." Cloverspirit said in a dismissive tone.

Then she turned towards Lightpaw, who was silently sorting herbs nearby, her arched ears giving away the fact she had been listening intently. Applepaw huffed and whirled around, the truth weighing like a burden on her shoulders. _Ashfall was supposed to be my mother. I could be living a lie, and not even know it! _A shudder ran along her flank and she dipped into the den and climbed in-between her siblings, glad to have sleep chase away her distressing thoughts.

"Applepaw..." A voice crooned, and something sweet smelling waved in front of her nose.

"Aaaappllleeeppaaawww..." It said again, and something warm brushed by her muzzle.

Her stomach growled and she reached out in her dream. _C'mere mouse... _She caught it and triumphantly held it up, ready to crunch down into its juicy flesh...

"LET GO OF MY TAIL!" A voice shrieked.

Applepaw jolted awake to find herself holding Stormpaw's tail while the sharp ice blue eyes glared at her. She had almost bitten it, and she let go, spitting out a few of her furs. Her loud yell had woken up the rest of the apprentice den and they all woke up, grumbling.

"Wuzzat 'bout a tail?" Icepaw mumbled, and then yawned, his eyes brightening.

When he saw his sister's nest empty he stood up and stretched and went outside.

Acornpaw glanced up, "Thanks for the wakeup call!"

She growled, poked Moonpaw fully awake, and trotted after her den mates. Snowpaw simply blinked and then moved his fluffy tail over his nose. He looked soft and fragile as he slept, and Applepaw smiled at her brother.

Blazepaw looked annoyed, then he licked her ear, "C'mon, their mentors can wake them. You need some breakfast."

Applepaw frowned worriedly at Snowpaw, thinking of how brutally Crowtalon might yell at him for being lazy, and then padded after her bigger brother. It was still early, and the sun was just peeking over the horizon. She picked at the cold prey and sighed disapprovingly, wishing she could go find a warm squirrel. Unfortunately her hunting crouch was far from perfect and her muscles still felt stiff and groggy.

Flarestrike and Cloverspirit emerged from the entrance, he holding a blackbird, her with blazing eyes and a bristled pelt. Her mom turned towards her den and her dad trotted towards her, tail rising with happiness.

"Huwny?" He asked, muffled by the feathers.

She nodded vigorously and she tore into the bird while he watched.

"I didn't get a chance to ask you how training went yesterday, so, how was it?"

Applepaw looked up at him, once again the truth about her birth crashing around her ears. "Fine."

She answered shortly, and then pretended she was too hungry to resist gnawing on the bones. Nodding, he stretched and padded towards Whiteleaf to ask about patrols. Sharpclaw soon disappeared into the apprentice's den to fetch Featherpaw and Applepaw waited for Ferndream, her grandmother, to wake up.

"Flarestrike, Sharpclaw, Featherpaw and Embersky and... Silentstream can go on the first hunting patrol of the day. Eaglepaw, Sunflower and Blazepaw, Rayshine, and I will go on the dawn patrol. The rest of you are free to train your apprentices!"

He flicked his tail dismissively at the clan and she saw Featherpaw bouncing around Sharpclaw.

"I get to learn how to hunt today, right!"

He nodded, flashing Northwind a mischievous glance with his good eye as she stood by Moonpaw. She grinned back. Ferndream emerged, her ears pricked, and once she spotted Applepaw she quickly trotted over.

"Training today?" She asked. Applepaw nodded, sinking her claws into the dirt.

"Can we practice fighting? Puh-lease!"

Making her yellow eyes wide and innocent as she could, she achieved a laugh from her mentor and grandma.

"You remind me so much of your father. Sure. But you have to keep up."

Her eyes sparkled as she leapt away into the entrance. With a squeak, Applepaw pounded after her. By the time they had arrived by the grassy clearing, her muscles were burning and lungs were gulping air. But, she had kept a good pace. Ferndream looked pleased and she purred,

"Catch your breath, then we'll practice."

As she waited for her breath to become even, Dawnblaze pushed through the swathe of ferns with Acornpaw by her side. The red-brown she-cat was panting hard too, though she closed her mouth and her muzzle twitched when she saw Applepaw.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know you were already here-"

Ferndream rumbled at her daughter. "It's okay, join us. We don't take up that much room."

Dawnblaze nodded and led her apprentice to the edge of the clearing and began talking with her.

"Okay, I know you're eager to start actually fighting, but it's best if you learn basic things first. First, let's see your stalking crouch."

Acornpaw dropped the ground, her shoulder blades sticking up and ears slicked back as she hunkered low the ground.

Ferndream mewed at her, breaking her concentration.

"Yes, Applepaw, I know you're very interested in what your kin is doing, but please pay attention to me. I said, let's see those claws."

Applepaw looked up and shivered at the word kin before complying. Her short but sharp claws curved out of their sheaths and she smiled at them.

"Do you feel the grass beneath your claws? Imagine it as enemy fur. To be a good warrior you have to think like a warrior."

Applepaw met her green gaze and it was held there as she began to circle her apprentice. Suddenly, Ferndream's paw shot out towards her hind leg and Applepaw flicked her legs out and bounced away.

"Good, good. You have to have strategy, always thinking, always moving. Your enemies won't hesitate to injure you. They. Will. Kill. You."

Applepaw's heart raced at the thought. She growled, and Ferndream's eyes lit up.

"Good, keep that thought. Now, let's see your slash."

Over on the other side of the clearing Acornpaw was learning how to dodge. She snapped her eyes back to her mentor. She lifted her paw and flicked her wrist like she was scratching her mentor's cheek.

"Come at me." Ferndream said suddenly.

Applepaw lunged forwards, but was deflected by a head-butt in the chest.

"Try again." Ferndream encouraged.

She went again, this time feinting to one side before she nipped Ferndream's shoulder. The she-cat's fur bristled at the touch and she smiled.

"I can see. Your father was an excellent fighter. Hey! Dawnblaze! Let's see if Acornpaw inherited her father's touch! One on one?"

Dawnblaze looked nervous, but she didn't decline. Acornpaw's eyes lit up, and she bared her teeth at Applepaw. Applepaw growled, and Acornpaw sneered.

"You're part medicine cat, this should be easy." She whispered, just out of range of the mentors.

"Save it, you vengeful badger." Applepaw snarled.

Her claws sheathed as Ferndream gave them both stern looks. They both crouched in tense silence before Acornpaw suddenly lunged. Applepaw head-butted her in the chest, knocking her off her feet. Acornpaw spat, digging her hind legs into Applepaw's stomach.

Applepaw tried to cling on with sheathed paws but was thrown off, and she ran forwards again. A claw flicked across her nose and a flash of pain ran through her, followed by stinging. She flinched away from another slash and her own claws unconsciously came out of their sheaths.

Anger boiled through her and she reared up and Acornpaw looked up at her with startled eyes, too inexperienced to know this was her perfect time to unbalance her half-sister. Applepaw began to fly down, imagining Acornpaw's head squashed under her paws...

"Stop!" Dawnblaze yowled, flying through the air and knocking Applepaw away.

The apprentice skidded away and Acornpaw followed her with glazed eyes before a growl rumbled in her throat. Dawnblaze nudged Acornpaw through the ferns, her eyes angry and confused. Applepaw stood up and shook the dust from her pelt, and then Ferndream approached her.

"I think we need to talk."


	9. Drift

**Featherpaw time! I could really care less about this chapter, it's mostly a filler since Featherpaw won't really show any importance later in the story except for helping move the plot along. :3  
**  
Featherpaw waggled her hindquarters and shot forwards, throwing up leaves as she gave chase to the mole. They were stupid blind creatures and the baby was no exception. She pounced, ears flattening at its squeals, before sinking her teeth into it. Sharpclaw came sliding down the tree, his jaws stuffed with robin eggs, before laying them gently on the ground.

"Your pounce was a little wobbly and it squealed. I hope it didn't alert any other creatures."

Featherpaw's ears burned and she looked down at her paws.

"I'll do it right next time." She mumbled.

To her surprise, Sharpclaw started purring. He licked her head, making her fur prickle.

"Featherpaw, don't look so down! You're only an apprentice and this is the second day of training! You should be proud you even caught that mole."

She jerked her head up and looked up into his scarred face, focusing on his deep blue eyes instead.

"Really?" Sharpclaw nodded, purring.

"Let's find out where the others are then head back to camp."

Silentstream weaved from the bushes behind them and scared them both, making Sharpclaw almost step on his eggs. "

Oh, sorry." She apologized around a rabbit.

It was thin, but at least it was something. Leaf-bare was coming, and soon they would be scavenging for prey, hiding deep in its burrows and nest, warm and cozy. Embersky and Flarestrike had joined together and had reached a rabbit warren near where Silentstream had captured her rabbit.

As Flarestrike crouched at the entrance to the warren, Embersky sat at the back entrance, her tail flicking in anticipation. Suddenly, he shot both of his paws into the warren and screeched at the top of his lungs. Rabbits with eyes bulging leaped from the back-hole and Embersky snatched one up by his throat, spraying blood. Flarestrike seemed to be struggling with something, his fur bristled.

Finally, he dragged out a small rabbit, and nipped it on the back of its neck. They looked up with their eyes gleaming. Embersky walked awkwardly with the rabbit swinging between her legs and Flarestrike lifted his tail when he saw the group watching them from the bushes.

"Nice catch!" Silentstream remarked, eyeing Embersky's rabbit hungrily.

While they were bustling back to camp, Flarestrike slowed and fell into step with Featherpaw's. Her paws felt sore from all the walking they had done today and her stomach was gnawing with hunger. Maybe she should've followed Applepaw's example and eaten breakfast!

"I'm so proud of you!" He murmured, muffled slightly by the rabbit.

Featherpaw smiled, looking up at her father with her mother's lime green eyes. They brushed into camp and Featherpaw could see Applepaw sitting at the entrance to Cinderstar's den, her fur ruffled. As Featherpaw entered camp her sister cast an angry glance over her shoulder, shame burning in her eyes. Flarestrike pricked his ears and turned towards her, brushing his tail over Featherpaw's flank as he went.

The silver she-cat laid her prey on the pile and looked around for somebody to boast to. She caught Stormpaw trotting into camp, her jaws stuffed with moss. Icepaw was lying beside the apprentice's den, looking tired with a picked at mouse lying between his paws. Blazepaw, Snowpaw, Eaglepaw, Acornpaw and Moonpaw were still out. Lightpaw trotted through the camp carrying Lostfur's herbs in her jaws. Stormpaw soon followed her with Redfire on her heels. Featherpaw grabbed her father's rabbit, leaving Embersky's for a larger warrior, and headed towards Icepaw.

"Guess what!" She said as soon as she had lain down.

"What." He replied dully.

"I caught my first prey! A mole!"

Icepaw flicked his namesake eyes on her then put his head on his paws. A yawn stretched his muzzle.

"What's wrong?" She asked, tearing into her rabbit and chewing off its ears.

"Jayheart took me on another territory round-a-bout, and my paws feel like they are gonna drop off. Plus it didn't help Stormpaw had her paws dug into my back all night."

Featherpaw licked his ears sympathetically and then she continued to eat in silence.

Brightdream and Rayshine were sharing tongues beside the medicine cat den and Cloverspirit slipped out, stretched, and mewed a greeting. The sisters had been stiff ever since Flarestrike had stopped chasing Brightdream and turned to Cloverspirit.

Stormpaw wiggled out the elder's den backwards then flew towards them. A small pile of moss covered the top of her den, and Icepaw purred and brushed it off with a paw while the grey apprentice leaned down.

"Hey Featherpaw! Nice mole!" She complimented.

Suddenly, the dawn patrol came through the tunnel, Sunflower at the head. Her fur was fluffed up.

"Blazepaw's missing!" She cried.

**Ohgeez. Who knows where that crazy reincarnation went! Oh, and note: Blazepaw is not like Cinderheart. She doesn't remember anything, its really only stored in her sub-concious mind and she slips up and says thing every once in a while. Blazepaw remembers, it's just all screwed up. **


	10. Tainted

**Have you ever known something but couldn't exactly place it, and been so frustrated that you couldn't? Well, read on: :D  
**  
Blazepaw knew exactly where he was going. Actually, he didn't really knew, he was still laughing about the clever way he had disguised his scent, by rolling in some strong smelling herbs he'd watched Lightpaw collecting when he was a kit.

"Garlic." She called it.

Then, when he found the garlic stink too strong, he'd rolled in some fresh ferns. Now he smelled like a walking bush-cat. His paws jerked to a stop and he looked down into the tunnel, tipping his head. Pelts brushed his, and happy murmurs whispered in his ears.

_Come, come Blazepaw! Welcome back Blazepaw! _He followed them, letting them guide him on down the tunnel until he reached a flower. It was wilted, and it looked sad. Sunlight streamed down onto it from a hole in the roof, but it didn't look like it was actually doing anything for the plant.

He sniffed it, and the flower was a dizzying bundle of scents... warm, mother's milk, fresh kill, the comforting smell of Amberclan, his clan, and the flower's own intoxicating, sweet smell. He took another huff of it and was about to take another when his paws wobbled. Blazepaw dropped to his stomach, laid his head on his paws, and succumbed to the blackness.

_"Welcome back, Blazepaw." _A large black tom stood before him, eyes friendly.

"I don't know you." Blazepaw said, lashing his tail.

Why had he come here again? His memories were fuzzed, and frustration soared over him as he failed to snatch them back.

_"Of course you don't." _The blue eyed tom said his eyes soft.

"Why- why am I talking to you?" He growled, pelt hot.

He knew this cat! It was on the tip of his tongue! Blazepaw shook his head, as if that could bring back the scattered memories. _"_

_Fire will leave a field of ash and bloom a field of spirits with loving paws. You know what that means don't you?" _

Shadownight said, making Blazepaw flick his ears in confusion.

"N-no."

He faltered, his memories scrambling, moving just out of the way of his mind's claws as they tried to put them back together. He knew, just couldn't remember... if he could only remember this Starclan cat, and what this prophecy meant...

_"Blazepaw, you have to protect your family! It is crucial! If one cat trips, you have to keep them from bumping into other cats. One mistake can lead to a whole line of mistakes. Please, Blazepaw! Snowpaw, Applepaw, Featherpaw, even Acornpaw and Moonpaw! Your family... please..." _

The black tom was fading away as Blazepaw sneered, "Why should I have to take their weight on my shoulders? They need to keep their paws straight by themselves!"

That's when he found somebody poking him awake, and the black tom was whispering: _please... please save them..._

**Shadownight begs Blazepaw to save his family from something he doesn't know he's supposed to save them from! Next POV is Snowpaw! Woo-hoo!**


	11. Mentor Exchange

**I love, love LOVE this chapter. Snowpaw is just such a complex character and I already have most of the ideas for his climax in the plot, so really, it's just smooth going for Snowpaw. Though what happens in the end of this chapter was kinda made up as I wrote it, it fits. Enjoy! ;o  
**  
Snowpaw felt himself being pushed aside like a piece of rotten food. Crowtalon rounded on him again.

"Again! And this time, use your shoulders!"

His muscles burned and lungs were gulping air. He lunged forwards, flicking up his muzzle to bash his mentor in the chin before shoving him back with his chest. Crowtalon looked at him, eyes flashing with menace.

"You're going the be the strongest apprentice out of all of you. I will train you. Hard. Even more than my own two kits."

His tail lashed with a burning passion. Crowtalon hated him, hated his father. He was going to turn him into the strongest warrior ever. The words washed over Snowpaw's ears.

"Now, I want you to try and unbalance me."

Snowpaw was going to have to use his head. Crowtalon liked to use his paws, because that's where his namesake claws were. Snowpaw snarled and lunged towards his mentor. Just like he'd predicted, the black tom reared up and the white apprentice flinched with horror when his claws came out. He winced away, shrinking down and gritting his teeth.

"Get up!" Crowtalon roared, flailing his paws like he was striking an enemy.

"I won't claw you! Get UP!" Snowpaw stood up and backed up before lunging again.

This time. He didn't hesitate when the tom reared and slashed at him. His ear stung, but he ignored it, slipping under the larger tom's hind legs and pushing up with his shoulders. Suddenly, all the weight crashed down on him and he was crushed under him.

"Uff." His breath left him and he struggled.

"Fool!" Crowtalon spat. "You're too weak to do that move! Watch, repeat what I just did."

Snowpaw felt crimson drip down above his eye, and he shook himself before giving a guttural growl and rearing up, unsheathing his claws. He daren't strike his mentor though and watched as Crowtalon flicked his fore paw and tear his back leg out from under him. Snowpaw fell onto his back, and Crowtalon pounced.

"That's how it's done."

He breathed in Snowpaw's face, blasting him with breath that smelled like mouse blood.

"That's enough for today." Crowtalon said, his ears pricked.

Snowpaw could hear voices coming towards them and smelled his mother and Blazepaw. They trotted towards them, waving their tails in greeting, before continuing on. Crowtalon trotted after them, but Snowpaw sat there, grooming his bleeding ear. He had slit it so that sunlight gleamed through the hole. He cleaned the blood from his brow and looked around before crouching down.

He sprung forwards and clicked his teeth like he was biting an enemy. Something dark caught his eye and he turned towards it. A cat was standing there; pitch black with its claws unsheathed.

"C-Crowtalon?" He murmured, his fur raising.

He tried to catch its scent, but there was nothing. It was slender, with dark amber eyes that seemed to see through his soul.

"No." It said.

Snowpaw caught his breath, his eyes brightening with interest. Here was this shadow of a cat, and not _just _a cat. The most beautiful cat he had ever seen!

"I am nothing like your puny excuse for a mentor." She smiled, dazzling him.

"My name is Nightowl."

Snowpaw felt compelled towards her, and at the mention of her lovely sounding name, he blubbered out, "I-I'm S-S-Snowpaw."

He grinned stupidly.

Nightowl solidified as she padded towards him, "I know who you are. Weakest kit in your litter. Scorned by all who see you and paired with a mentor you can't stand."

His pelt burned, and he looked down. But Nightowl trotted towards him, her amber eyes burning into his.

"You want to be a good warrior, right?" She whispered; her breath smelled like catmint.

Snowpaw nodded, staring into her eyes.

"I can make you that. Crowtalon will only use you as a toy. You're not his apprentice. You're his stress reliever. I'll be a better mentor than he is. Do you want me as your mentor, Snowpaw?"

Nightowl said, leaning away a little bit. Her long black tail rose, arching over her back.

Snowpaw nodded, "I do."

**Snowpaw will explain why he thinks Nightowl is so beautiful when his POV comes up again, and we'll get more into it on why Nightowl is there, who she is, and such and such. And **_**no, **_**she's not a Starclan cat. :3 R&R plz.**


	12. Suspicions

**Back to old updates again :P Enjoy!  
**  
Applepaw hung her head as Cinderstar called her in, Ferndream slipped out, and her own father followed after her. He gave her a stern look before he began mewing to her. She trailed into the den, her claws still tingling from jumping on Acornpaw who still hadn't returned from her training with Dawnblaze. Cinderstar was sitting in her nest, chest fur groomed down and tail twined around her left forepaw. She looked regal and beautiful, but her eyes were a storm.

"Have a seat, Applepaw. We have much to discuss."

Applepaw plopped her butt on the ground and began to twitch her tail anxiously.

"Now, I know you may have ill-feelings against Acornpaw and Moonpaw because of your father, but that is no reason to attack a fellow clan-mate!"

Cinderstar scolded, and Applepaw opened her mouth to protest. The grey she-cat continued without notice.

"Your father was very naughty when he was an apprentice. Always arguing with me and sneaking off to do dirty tricks on his clan-mates, but never once did he try to maim one during training! Your mother... well, we don't have to worry about anything evil coming from her-"

An ear twitched slightly at this and Applepaw's tail flicked harder, "- so, Applepaw, please explain yourself so we can resolve this matter."

The red she-cat could barely contain herself as she started.

"It's not _my _fault! Moonpaw and Acornpaw hate us because Ashfall keeps telling them terrible things about Flarestrike! They've hated us ever since I can remember, and she insulted my mother-!"

Cinderstar's blue eyes flashed with disbelief, "Ashfall has been bad-mouthing Flarestrike?"

Applepaw nodded vigorously, "Yeah, and she's been setting her kits on us! I was trying to defend myself, and what do I get? Some scorned looks from my clan-mates and a bad reputation! This is an outrage!"

She squeaked the last part as her voice raised.

Cinderstar frowned, "You may go. Just tell your parents and Ashfall I need to see them immediately."

Applepaw panted and licked her lips as she climbed from her leader's den, and padded straight to Cloverspirit, who was sitting just outside her den and whispering things to Blazepaw, who looked annoyed with the interrogation. Featherpaw was curled up outside the apprentice's den, her eyes watching the camp while Acornpaw and Moonpaw shared tongues beside her. Snowpaw was still gone, which worried Applepaw because she had seen Crowtalon trot into camp with her mother.

"Mum. Mum! Cinderstar needs to see you, Daddy, and Ashfall in her den right away!"

She announced when she approached them. Blazepaw turned his head curiously her way.

"What was that all about, and where did you go? Sunflower looked like a badger had eaten you when she blundered into camp."

Blazepaw swished his tail, and he looked up at the sky then back to her, tipping his head.

"I just thought I'd go exploring, that's it."

He muttered, and suddenly Sunflower pounded through the entrance panting.

"Oh my gosh, Blazepaw! If you ever runaway like that again, I'll dis-apprentice you!"

Applepaw watched as she lapped at his head and Blazepaw closed his eyes, pelt rippling with glee. She heard a purr begin to rumble in his chest and then Sunflower trotted away, heading towards Brightdream.

"What was that all about?" She whispered, and he looked at her oddly.

"What do you mean?" He asked, sitting down and licking down the fur on his legs.

"Do you have a thing with Sunflower? Not only is she your kin but she's a lot older than you! That's disgusting Blaze-"

He leapt to his paws, eyes wide. "What! No! Starclan, what kind of tom do you think I am?"

Applepaw cooled down, relieved. Blazepaw's shock was suddenly replaced by anger.

"Why do you even have to ask?" He spat.

"You thinking I have a thing with Sunflower is like me accusing you of being with Moonpaw!"

Applepaw gasped, taken aback.

"No!" She cried loudly, and heads swiveled.

Blazepaw turned around and trotted towards Featherpaw, flopping down beside his sibling and saying something to Icepaw and Stormpaw. Applepaw watched as Acornpaw and Dawnblaze appeared in the entrance and she gave the red she-cat her best glare and then sighed, watching Flarestrike and Ashfall climb down into Cinderstar's den side-by-side. Stress made her fur prickle.

_How could my father ever have kits with that piece of fox-dung? It should've only been us! _

_We're his only true kits!_

**Does anybody read this story anymore? I don't get anymore alerts or reviews, so I'm just wondering :P If you do read this, review and let me know you're there ^^**_  
_


	13. Memories

**This is a creepy chapter. I don't even half know what the hell I wrote o_0  
**  
Blazepaw lay beside Featherpaw, trying to shake of the things Sunflower's warm tongue had brought into his head. Memories, puzzle pieces trying to glue themselves together. It was maddening! All he could remember was that same, rough tongue carressing him as a kit. But this memory felt different than the vague ones about Cloverspirit. It was like he was viewing them in a different cat.

"Blazepaw... stop fidgeting." Featherpaw groaned beside him, pulling herself into a tighter ball.

Whiteleaf padded away from Sunflower and gave a yowl.

"The sunhigh patrol will be Redfire, Crowtalon, Jayheart, Northwind and Moonpaw. Jayheart leads."

Then he went over to Brightdream and asked her if she would get a few warriors and go out on a hunting patrol. Blazepaw splayed himself out, hoping Sunflower was still cooling down from his incident and didn't choose him to go on a patrol. He didn't feel like it. Closing his eyes, he listened to Featherpaw's slow breathing and let it lull him into sleep.

_"Where am I?" He called out into the darkness that had engulfed his dreams. _

_"Hello? Anyone?" A_

_white pelted-cat was bounding through the gloom towards him, and he meowed hopefully, _

_"Mother?" But this cat suddenly brought itself up to its full height, and glared into Blazepaw's golden eyes with brown ones._

_"Snowpaw?" _

_The white tom snarled, "You failed!" _

_Applepaw joined him, "You failed!" She cried. _

_Featherpaw was sobbing, "Y-You fai-failed..." _

_Blazepaw blundered into them, and they dissipated, leaving him yowling, "No! I-I don't know... please help me!" _

_He wailed into the sky, then, with a screech, plunged himself towards the ground, and instead of hitting the ground he went through, falling... falling... into a pool of memories. Floating on his back, he looked around and saw Sunflower curled up with three kits. Two of them looked exactly like Cloverspirit and Brightdream... the third... was identical to him! _

_Another memory whizzed by his head and he turned to look at it, one of the three of them getting named apprentices, then a stormy night as he reared up against a fox, Cloverspirit, then Cloverpaw, hiding behind him. Her eyes stretched in horror as the fox snapped his throat, and he screeched as a body, his body, collapsed to the forest floor, dead. _

_"NO!" He tried to lunge forwards into the memory, to save himself, but a stretchy membrane held him back. Blazepaw could feel horror sinking into his pelt, he had died, but now he was alive? He had been his mother's brother, and he was sworn to protect her. _

I have to protect her. _Blazepaw shoved through the membrane. Suddenly, he was falling through the air, but he didn't care. _

I'm dead...

**Okay, so basically, this was a nightmare about all the pressure Shadownight had put on him in his visit to Starclan. Then, Shadownight decided to show him some more memories, hoping to jog his memories and help him 'save' his family. He actually ended up trying to get into one of the memories of when he died to try to save Cloverspirit, corrupting the time space thingy and 'killing' himself. **


	14. Dying

**Fairly short chapter, but I have trouble writing in Featherpaw's POV.  
**  
Featherpaw roused herself as Whiteleaf began to name the sunhigh patrol, feeling Blazepaw's pelt pressed against hers. Gazing over at him, she noticed how disturbed his expression was. His brow was creased into a pain-stricken expression, his teeth clenched. He rolled over abruptly, pushing her away.

She watched as he opened his mouth and gasped, before letting out a screech. Featherpaw jumped away, her ears flat against her head. Heads popped up around camp, and Cloverspirit came from Cinderstar's den. She spotted Blazepaw and charged over, Flarestrike and Cinderstar on her heels.

"What's wrong?" Cloverspirit said, pressing a paw against his chest.

"Blazepaw! B-Blazepaw!"

Her eyes grew wide with something deeper than mother's fear, and she gulped, murmuring something.

Flarestrike began to shake him vigorously, "He won't wake up!" He cried.

Featherpaw froze, she could tell he was dying. Blazepaw's dying. Applepaw suddenly raced over, her yellow eyes the same as her father's.

"Blazepaw!" She yowled with distress.

Ashfall pricked her ears, standing beside Acornpaw some ways away. She watched Flarestrike for a minute before looking down at Acornpaw and licking the top of her head. Featherpaw felt herself being pushed away from Blazepaw by Cinderstar, and Applepaw was doing the same.

Snowpaw suddenly raced through the entrance, his eyes wide. "What's happening?"

Cloverspirit charged back over to her den and brought something out.

She chewed it up and rubbed it onto his chest in hard round strokes.

Featherpaw sobbed, "Something's wrong with B-Blazepaw!"

Snowpaw looked at his brother, then backed up slowly, seeming confused. Cloverspirit licked his nose and then his chest, whimpering. Featherpaw broke as she saw her mother break too. She fell to the ground, sobbing hysterically.

"Wait!" Flarestrike shouted, and everybody pricked their ears and peered at Blazepaw.

His chest gave one, shaky breath. "Blazepaw!"

Cloverspirit, the sisters, and Snowpaw all said at once with much relief. His eyes slowly opened,

"What happened?" He whispered, and everybody began to yell.

"You died! You stopped breathing! There was this screech and- I don't know _what _happened!"

Cloverspirit picked him up and with Flarestrike's help, carried him to the medicine cat's den. Cinderstar held them up as they tried to follow and Featherpaw sat down beside Applepaw, leaning against her and calming her breathing. Sunflower and Cloverspirit both looked fairly shaken up, more than any cat, and Featherpaw didn't know why. Applepaw turned around and frowned at Snowpaw, noticing how winded he looked.

_Now where have you been? _She thought, narrowing her eyes.

**No, you will not get to know what happened between Blazepaw stepping through the memory and 'till he woke up. It is unknown... o_o; R&R!**


	15. Inner Demons

**And in this chapter Moonpaw and Acornpaw get pwned and Snowpaw discovers the demons lying inside on him. Enjoy :3  
**  
Snowpaw's eyes followed his parents as they took his brother's still limp body into the den. His muscles ached with Nightowl's first lesson, running through the forest. He loved her, the way she moved, how she taught him, she was like no cat he'd ever seen before.

Applepaw trotted over to him, "Did you see that?"

He nodded absently, and she waved her tail in his face.

"What's up with that moony look on your face? Is it Stormpaw?"

She whispered, and he frowned, "No!" He hissed, disgusted at the thought.

Nightowl owned his heart now.

Applepaw frowned at him, "Hey! Stormpaw's our friend!"

She defended, before turning around and heading towards the medicine cat den. Northwind suddenly came back through the tunnel and Snowpaw turned his head. _Aren't you supposed to be on patrol? _He wondered, but she glanced around before finding Sharpclaw, talking with Featherpaw who was bubbling with questions.

He purred and met her and they touched noses. Northwind whispered something in his ear and Featherpaw pricked her ears, scowling. Apparently she didn't catch what they were saying, because soon they trotted swiftly towards the medicine cat den, tails raised.

Featherpaw padded over and he tipped his head, "What'd they say?"

The silver she-cat shrugged, but they didn't have to wait long for the announcement.

Sharpclaw came bouncing out of the medicine cat den, "Northwind's going to have kittens!"

He yowled. The small amount of cats in the camp meowed happily, and little congratulations rippled around the camp as Northwind emerged, her head bowed bashfully. Lightpaw came out of the medicine cat den, licking her sister's head.

Then she grinned nervously at Sharpclaw, "You'd better take good care of my sister!"

All three of them laughed, breaking some of the tension that had built between Sharpclaw and Lightpaw. Snowpaw watched happily, wishing his family was as congratulated as that.  
**Time Passes...**  
"If you don't climb to the top of that tree I'll make you do another run-around."

Snowpaw pulled himself up the tree, ignoring Crowtalon's harsh 'encouragement'. He was happy, because he knew Crowtalon was getting bored with training him, and then Nightowl would come. Tugging himself up the nearest branch, he felt his muscles complying with every step. Crowtalon worked him hard, and Nightowl too, and his body was well compacted with all the exercise. And soon, he hoped, everybody would be made apprentices.

There was already a rumor going around that Eaglepaw would receive his final assessment soon, and that meant theirs was close too! Snowpaw went up a few more branches just thinking about it. When he reached the top, Crowtalon had disappeared. He slipped down the tree, feeling a little tired. Nightowl was sitting at the base, looking up at him.

"What useless work." She said absently, still looking up the tree.

"You're already fit. Now, we just need to stretch your skills. You already know all the basic moves and you hunt like a warrior just fine, but, you'll have to learn the ones that will make you a top warrior. Only I can teach you these."

She flashed a loathing look in the direction that Crowtalon had gone and then smiled at Snowpaw. His toes tingled.

"Most warriors only think about using their claws and teeth when fighting. Protect the neck, and that's all there is to it."

Snowpaw unsheathed his claws, imagining them shredding through somebody like Moonpaw's neck.

Nightowl had suddenly shoved him over, her paw raised, claws out, "Pay attention!" She snarled.

He blinked and nodded, jumping to his feet.

"Now, come at me. Use your teeth, claws, anything you'd like."

He smirked, remembering their claws-out sessions. Nightowl always came back the next day, unscathed. It was amazing. Snowpaw lunged for her, jaws open, and he leaned to the right and she immediately braced herself before he changed sides and swatted her on her left shoulder, making her stumble. As he went for the fake killing bite she suddenly cocked her head, knocking him on the cheek. Then she lowered her head and reared it back up, knocking him in the chin.

He backed up with a bleeding tongue. Nightowl went for him again and he swiped at her instinctively, and she turned her head nimbly and caught it, jerking it. He faltered, feeling her crushing the bones...

"Snowpaw? What are you doing?" Applepaw's voice drifted from the bushes.

His paw dropped to the ground unexpectantly and he fell on his face where Nightowl should've been standing.

Applepaw bounded down the training area, "Who were you talking to?" She said, looking around.

"Myself." He said, his jaw aching as he talked.

Applepaw flicked her red tail, "Look, there's great news! Cinderstar has decided to split our assessments over the next couple of sunrises since there is so many of us, and is letting us have ours early!"

She squealed happily. "Crowtalon sent me out here to fetch you."

Snowpaw set his paw down gingerly, trying to hide the two bite marks from where Nightowl's canines had sunken in and blood was welling, and set off after Applepaw. She was fast, even faster than Jayheart.

_You're going to let your sister beat you? _Nightowl's voice whispered in his ear.

At the sound of her voice and breath tickling his ear, his heart began to race. He sank his claws into the dirt and tore ahead of Applepaw, bursting into camp. Applepaw lashed her tail against his face, mrrowing in amusement.

"You have nothing to prove to me." She said, just as Acornpaw trotted up to her.

The reddish she-cat shoved her face in his sister's, and Applepaw backed away, nose crinkling in disgust.

"I wish you good luck in passing your assessment." She growled.

Her head whipped towards Snowpaw's, and he almost flinched at her piercing yellow gaze. However, always looking into Nightowl's eyes had given him some immunity to it, and he glared into their depths.

Acornpaw sneered, "Well, we don't have to even glance at poor little Snowpaw to know he will barely scoot by his."

She held up a paw, unsheathed extremely long claws, and split his nose with one.

"See ya." Acornpaw said, trotting over to Dawnblaze with her tail in the air.

Snowpaw licked his nose, wincing. Nightowl could be seen standing beside Acornpaw. She motioned at him, her body totally see-through. No other cat was noticing her, so he padded towards her. Acornpaw curled her lip as he trotted past, but he continued until he was in the medicine cat den, which was empty since Cloverspirit had taken Lightpaw to get her medicine cat name.

"Are you going to let her do that to you?" Nightowl hissed.

"Your stronger than her naturally, being a tom. And look at your muscles, you're even fitter than her. Go over there and give her a good shove, show her who's boss. She had no right to talk to you, or claw you."

The black she-cat's fury blooming in her eyes and her pep-talk gave him confidence. Snowpaw trotted out of the medicine cat den, licked his nose again before charging across the clearing where Acornpaw was now talking with Moonpaw.

He lowered his head and hit her in the side and she yelped, rolling before scrabbling for a hold. Snowpaw panted as adrenaline and excitement coursed through him.

Acornpaw snarled, "How dare you!"

She lunged for him and he swung his paw, knocking her aside before sweeping her front legs out from under her too.

Snowpaw jumped onto her, spitting, "If you ever raise another claw to me, I'll cut your ears off."

Suddenly, something was tearing into his haunches. He turned, to see Moonpaw who was much larger than him, with claws unsheathed. The larger tom jumped at him, and he used his head to knock him in the stomach and flip him over his back. Moonpaw landed with an _umph_, and finally, Dawnblaze noticed the scrabble.

"Stop, stop it!" She yowled, veering in between the two seething toms.

Acornpaw was laying on her side, licking her paw as if nothing had happened. Snowpaw jerked his head to the left to see Nightowl. She nodded once before disappearing. His heart raced as he leered at Moonpaw, who was growling at him.

"If you ever attack a fellow clan mate again, I'll have you cleaning Lostfur's bedding and putting on her medicine every sunrise!"

Dawnblaze said viciously. Snowpaw wasn't listening, instead he was relishing the feeling of power and adrenaline racing through his veins. Moonpaw gave a snort, collected Acornpaw, and they ran off to tell their momma.

_You see what you are now? You aren't just some weak kit. And soon, you will be the strongest warrior there ever was. _

Snowpaw curved his claws out, stabbing a piece of his fur to the ground.

_Yes, _he agreed with Nightowl. _I'll be strongest._

_**Now **_**can you see what I have going with Snowpaw? :P R&R!**


	16. Lessons in Life

**Yes, this is the second to last chapter. We reach the climax at last.  
**  
Applepaw lay down in her nest, tail flicking with excitement.

"We'll be warriors soon!"

She whispered in Blazepaw's ear, unable to keep her anticipation to herself.

Blazepaw lay a paw over his ear, grumbling, "Go to sleep or you'll be too tired for your assessment!"

Applepaw leaned away from him, noticing Featherpaw awake with her eyes shining. Her eyes met Applepaw's and she gave her sister a broad grin before putting her head on her paws. Icepaw and Stormpaw were curled tightly together, whispering excitedly in one another's ears. It sounded like they were discussing their warrior names.

Lightpaw had received her medicine cat name, Lightsoul, honoring her happy-go-lucky personality and tenderness. Applepaw curled up into a tight ball. _I hope I don't get Applebounce or something stupid. _She said before she lay her tail over her nose and was asleep in minutes.

"Get up, it's time for the assessments." Blazepaw said, looking down at Applepaw.

She blinked and stretched, getting rid of the grogginess in her bones.

"I'm up."

Blazepaw had already woken up Snowpaw and Featherpaw. Featherpaw, the nimblest hunter of all of them, and Snowpaw, the miracle. Moonpaw was also stirring and Icepaw was awake, grooming his sleek white fur down.

His warm brown eyes met hers and he waved his tail, "G'luck."

She felt her fur growing hot and turned and bounded out of the den. Their four mentors were there waiting. Ferndream, hers, Crowtalon, Snowpaw's, Sharpclaw, Featherpaw's, and Sunflower, Blazepaw's. Snowpaw looked around, seeming disappointed.

Blazepaw's keen eyes noticed him and he gave him a sharp poke, "Who are you looking for?"

Snowpaw bristled, "Nobody!" He said defensively.

"Alright, you half-blood k-"

Flarestrike had trotted over to watch his children head off to their assessments. His eyes shone with pride and he licked each of them on the head.

"Happy hunting." He called, before bounding out into the forest.

"Anyway," Crowtalon continued, "You will all be hunting, obviously. Applepaw, take the route towards the river. Snowpaw, you head towards Tree Hill. Blazepaw, Red-Rocks, and Featherpaw you can take the inner forest area."

Applepaw flicked her tail with disappointment, she had wanted Tree Hill where there were open fields and she could chase after her prey. Snowpaw didn't seem too thrilled about it either. He scowled at Crowtalon before the apprentices whirled around and fanned out. Applepaw followed along the well-worn path towards the river, her ears pricked and swiveling. A growl behind her made her turn around in surprise. But, it wasn't right behind her. It was back along the path she had just walked.

"I hope Snowpaw and Blazepaw didn't get into a fight."

Blazepaw was larger than Snowpaw, but Snowpaw was stronger than him. She turned around, worried for her brothers. She found Blazepaw, crouched low in the bushes. Worried she'd spoiled his hunt, she flattened herself to the ground.

His eyes flitted behind him, "Come here quietly. I'm not hunting."

He whispered, like a snake's hiss. She crawled towards him and peered out of the bushes.

Ashfall and Cloverspirit were standing a whisker-length away from each other. Ashfall was snarling viciously at Cloverspirit, who looked aggravated.

"We shouldn't leave our children to solve these problems for us, Ashfall! You saw what happened with Snow and Moonpaw-"

Ashfall slashed at the white medicine cat, who dodged quickly, trained in the defensive arts.

"Toms being toms." The grey she-cat said simply.

"But, you're quite right. It's not right to tell our children lies. Too bad the lies are actually the truth. Myself and my kits were just toys, to be played with and used to cover up your own scheme. He never loved me, and has never loved our kits. Besides, the tom I mated with an aloof, fun-loving warrior. However, since he doesn't fit that description anymore, then he is no longer the father of my kits."

Cloverspirit frowned at her, "All kits have a father! You're disturbing your kits' lives because of your own anger!"

Ashfall's orange eyes turned to flames. "My kits are perfect little angels!" She roared.

Blazepaw turned to her, "Go. Finish your assessment. I'll handle them."

Applepaw was reluctantly pushed away. She stared at him for a moment as he stepped out of the bushes, and then sprinted away. _I have to finish my assessment! Snowpaw's probably caught more than me by now! _She slowed her pace near the river, where the scales of a fish glittered in the sunlight from where a fox had managed to catch one. _Stale. _Applepaw confirmed before she looked downriver. A water vole was burrowing near the water, and she stalked towards it. Suddenly, the head popped up with some nuts in its mouth and she leapt onto it.

_Eeep! _She sank her fangs into it hurriedly, and they cut through its neck viciously, spilling the warm blood.

"Mouse-dung." She growled, then glanced over her shoulder.

Pushing it into the roots of a tree and burying it, she continued to catch a rabbit, a squirrel, and a finch. As she was covering up her finch something bumped into her.

"Huh?"

Applepaw turned around, and to her horror, a bloodied white body fell before her, groaning with pain.

"Snowpaw!" She fretted, before the eyes opened. Brown. "Icepaw!"

Icepaw's eyes closed again, and his paws twitched. "He's coming to get me..."

The white-tom whispered. Suddenly, Applepaw's stomach twisted painfully.

"N-No. Don't die! I'll... I'll..."

She picked him up by the scruff and pulled him awkwardly over her back. She stood and ran as quickly as she could towards camp. _Icepaw... if you die... I'll die too! _Applepaw choked back sobs as her feelings for the white tom suddenly bubbled to the surface. As she was running blind, she hit another cat, stumbled, and fell. Icepaw yelped as he hit the ground.

A cat that was identical to Icepaw stepped forwards, muzzle and paws bloodied.

"Snowpaw..." She whispered, backing up to stand in front of her crush.

Snowpaw's muzzle wrinkled as he nodded to something invisible beside him. "Give him to me."

He lowered his head, allowing his yellow eyes to glare at her with a frightening bloodlust.

"S-Snowpaw! Stay away from him."

Applepaw lowered herself to the ground, flattening her ears to the top of her head. She let out a yowl of fury, and prepared to fight her brother. Her big, muscular, much stronger than her brother. _Icepaw, I'll defend you! No matter what!_

**Okay, just to put you in suspense, I have to tell you... 4 cats die and 1 runs away into the unknown. :P R&R!**_  
_


	17. Blood Runs Thicker

**Well, I just hope nobody likes Featherpaw :P  
**  
Blazepaw stepped from the bushes, the fur on his shoulders bristling. Ashfall leapt onto his mother with a screech, and Cloverspirit pummeled her belly with her back feet to no avail. The grey veteran warrior clawed at her face, muzzle, ears, anything her claws could reach. Blazepaw looked into his sister's terrified eyes.

"Get off of my sister!" He roared, flying towards them.

He slammed into Ashfall's flank and she went tumbling into the dirt.

"What did you just say?" Cloverspirit exclaimed, leaping to her feet with a bloodied face.

Ashfall snarled, "Stay out of this, you disgusting forbidden kit."

Blazepaw hunched his shoulders and sank his claws into the dirt.

"If you lay another claw or tooth on her, I'll gut you."

He faced her as she began to circle him, and Cloverspirit moved with them, always staying behind Blazepaw. Suddenly Ashfall lunged forwards and he slammed his chest into hers, sinking his teeth into her neck and shaking her. She did the same and they locked, pounding eachother with their claws and biting harder and harder into the other's neck. Just as his vision was darkening she slumped against him, unconscious. He let go and stumbled away, falling onto his rump. Cloverspirit turned her messy face to him.

"Did you just call yourself my brother?" Blazepaw dipped his head.

"I'm your brother reincarnated."

He confirmed and she covered his face with licks and cleaning Ashfall's blood off of him.

Flarestrike ran through the bushes, "What happened?" He exclaimed.

Suddenly, a yowl rang through the forest. "Applepaw!"

Blazepaw knew his duty, sworn to protect his family. Flarestrike would protect his sister now. He raced through the bushes, heart pounding. And what he saw... Snowpaw with Applepaw pinned underneath him. He had her paw and was shaking it until it was a pulp. Icepaw lay in a bloodied heap behind him. Blazepaw crashed into Snowpaw with a caterwaul. Snowpaw reared, slamming into his side and pinning him down too.

Applepaw couldn't stand but she crawled to Icepaw's side and gave a ferocious hiss. Snowpaw lunged straight for his throat, but just then something else rammed into him. A reddish-brown pelt was suddenly standing over Blazepaw. Snowpaw looked surprised for a moment, then he licked his lips and snarled.

"What the Starclan are you doing?" Acornpaw shouted at him.

"Attacking your clan mates and siblings no less? Where has your sanity gone?"

Snowpaw ran his tongue along his teeth. "I only want to kill."

Everybody let out a collective gasp.

Blazepaw let our a roar, "Well you'll have to go through us first!"

He looked at Acornpaw, and they nodded and ran forwards. They flanked him and suddenly his head swung, hitting Acornpaw's cheek and his back leg flashed out, knocking Blazepaw's foot from out under him and making him trip.

Featherpaw flew from the bushes, latching onto Snowpaw's tail. She tugged and he snarled, leaving Acornpaw's now raked sides alone and turning around. He reared again and his paws crashed against her skull. Featherpaw fell to the ground, dead. Blazepaw let out a wail as his sibling died before him.

"You monster!"

Applepaw choked out a sob, trying to stand, but her mauled paw would now allow it.

"All I wanted was him. You fools!"

Snowpaw took a step towards Icepaw and Applepaw, but two grey pelts swarmed him.

"Don't you dare touch him!" Stormpaw snarled, sinking her teeth deep into his neck.

She didn't hit his jugular and barely missed his windpipe, and he rebuked by leaning to his side and slamming her against the ground. Moonpaw was standing over Acornpaw, whimpering worriedly. Blazepaw crunched down on Snowpaw's side, his heart breaking as he did it. _My own nephew, or brother, oh whatever! _Snowpaw let out a wail of pure fury and turned around, latching onto Blazepaw's neck and dragged him off.

A large paw swung and hit Snowpaw in the face, and he dropped Blazepaw. Moonpaw growled as he faced Snowpaw.

"Time for revenge on that one day you humiliated me in front of everybody."

He lunged and over took Snowpaw and the two went rolling. Snowpaw ended up on top, and he brought himself up to his full height.

Prepared to die, big brother?"

Snowpaw sneered, opening his jaws wide while Moonpaw scrunched himself up, ready for Starclan.

Snowpaw's teeth met Moonpaw's neck and Acornpaw screamed, "NO!"

There was a flash of red fur and suddenly Flarestrike was flying through the air. He hit Snowpaw in the neck, killing him instantly in his final act of fatherly love, because no sooner had he dropped Snowpaw's dead body did Ashfall come from the bushes and sink her own white fangs into his neck.

**Ze' End. R&R. And yes, I am leaving Snowpaw's POV out because I know what happened, I just don't feel like writing it. ;p **


	18. Epilogue

**Epilogue, so you know exactly who died, their warrior names and whatnot.  
**  
A clan of cats sat in a jungle, celebrating the apprenticeship of three new kits.

Their names are Flarekit, Featherkit, and Moonkit.

These are the kits of Northwind and Sharpclaw, all dedicated a few cats that will be forgotten in a few generations.

These cats were named Flarestrike, Featherpaw, and Moonpaw.

And if you did not know, these cats are all dead. And sitting in the crowd are six cats that can only think solemnly of the cats they are named after.

These cats are named Cloverspirit, Applefur, Blazesoul, Stormwave, Icefrost, and Acornfall.

Applefur is expecting kits with Icefrost, Blazesoul is now an excellent deputy, and Cloverspirit has fallen into a deep depression. Acornfall has turned completely silent, Moonpaw's death was hard for her. Stormwave is now Blazesoul's mate. Snowpaw was killed by his father in the fight. What caused him to attack Icefrost is unknown.

However, life goes on, and in the Warrior's world, that life is not always great.

**R&R, or else Snowpaw's ghost comes back to eat you! **


	19. AN

Well, I have to say I am very happy with the story, even though the ending feels a little unsettled, like I rushed it. I am also very happy that I successfully completed a sequel and didn't quit halfway through it! I changed the title to A Brother's Blood, because it really all comes down to Snowpaw's decisons and Blazepaw's devotion to protect his family. A Father's Love didn't quite work with how the story turned out, because originally I had planned for Snowpaw to kill Acornpaw or Moonpaw, and Flarestrike take up the blame. That's not how it ended up. Anyway, you're probably wondering, what the heck! Why would Snowpaw attack and nearly kill Moonpaw! This is how it went:

The second set of mentors sent Stormpaw and Icepaw out shortly after the other four in different directions. Stormpaw decided to go the opposite direction his mentor had assigned him, preferring to hunt where Snowpaw was. Stormpaw ruins Snowpaw's hunt, and Nightowl pushes him to jumping on Stormpaw, reminding him of the rush with the fight with Moonpaw. Stormpaw actually ends up kicking Snowpaw's butt until Nightowl jumps on him, shredding him. Snowpaw becomes angry with Nightowl and chases after him, and Stormpaw finds Applepaw. And it goes from there... You might notice that Snowpaw nods to something invisible(Nightowl) as they were beginning to fight. Nightowl's line, "Finish what I started. Draw his blood, you know how much power it gives you!" Anyway, thanks to my miniscule amount of readers and reviewers, couldn't have done it without you!


End file.
